<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bittersweet Need by Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270515">Bittersweet Need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki/pseuds/Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki'>Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire Knight (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Burps, Gen, Parody, Vampire Bites, Zero bites Kaname, spoilers?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki/pseuds/Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you haven't seen the VK anime up to episode 5 of Season 2 or said aforementioned part in the manga (I can't remember which book or chapter it is at the moment but please leave it in the comments if you remember before I do) </p><p>When Zero bites Kaname for the second time, this is essentially my twist on the scene. A parody of it if you will.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bittersweet Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So...again, still not dreaming my lovelies. This was another random idea I got and wrote all of it out. So yeah, enjoy this my dears. I recently re-watched Vampire Knight with my S.O and this idea came to my head.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      "I said, I don't want it Kuran. I'm stronger than you think..." Zero tries to push the older of the two of them away but Kaname held firm. "You're lying. You think you can fool me but I know you. I know everything about you." Kaname replied effortlessly and Zero scoffed angrily, spitting on Kaname's broken bath tiles. "Oh do you now?" Zero challenged with a sharp laugh. "What do you think you know?" He asked and Kaname glared but kept his composure.</p><p>      "I know that you are starving right now. I know how much you need this yet you're still stubborn." Kaname spoke as more blood dripped down the fresh wound he had created moments ago. "I wouldn't be this way if you hadn't scratched me. You created this wound cause of your fuckin' jealousy." Zero spat back and Kaname bit his lip, his eyes closing in anger momentarily. The smell of blood swirled in the room and Zero's breath began to pick up. Kaname chuckled once before his eyes opened again, seeing Zero's eyes shift from lilac to crimson for a moment before Zero shook his head. "You think you know everything...you're nothing more than a stuck up pretty boy that I could easily put a bullet through. Then you'd be one less problem for all of us..." Zero growled and Kaname's glare got harsher but still, he knew better than to act rash. </p><p>      "You'd never do it though. Cause you'd risk hurting Yuuki..." Kaname smirked and Zero's eyes went wide on command. Yuuki was Zero's biggest weakness...just like his own. Both were the same in some ways but of course, very different in others. </p><p>      "Stop fighting it already. This is for her, you imbecile. If you die, it'll hurt her too. Being stubborn gets you nowhere." Kaname spoke and Zero growled yet Kaname was right. The smell of that man's blood was intoxicating. Granted, nowhere near Yuuki's level but still...he'd be lying if he didn't admit to that. </p><p>      He still hesitated though. He hated the fact that this act was just as necessary as him taking from Yuuki. He hated all of this, his life sucked. However...there was no use wishing. Wishing got you nowhere. Fighting against all reason and sense he had against this, he leaned forward slowly and...bit deeply.</p><p>      Zero swore he heard Kaname groan for a moment but he brushed it off, the intoxicating blood filling his mouth. He drunk greedily, like a dehydrated man with a bucket of never ending water. Granted, Kaname wasn't a never ending bucket, he too would die of Zero took too much, but he knew better.</p><p>      Taking a few more long gulps, he pulled back and wiped his mouth in disgust. Kaname's eyes mirrored the disgust before Zero's stomach gurgled. Great, that was the other drawback. Something he was able to hide from Yuuki but not Kaname. </p><p>      "You're not going to hold it back are you?" Kaname asked and Zero scoffed again. "What's it to you? You don't like it anyway..." Zero spoke, finally pushing Kaname away and Kaname caught himself, backing off. Zero's stomach gurgled again and he didn't fight it this time, belching crudely into his left fist Kaname only scoffed in disgust.</p><p>      "It's truly repulsive that you do that after taking from me. It's as if you're painting the picture that you're a glutton and I'm nothing more than a meal." Kaname mentioned and Zero chuckled darkly as he stood up, his wounds from before healing nicely.</p><p>      "You might as well be a meal to me. If Yuuki wasn't so attached to you, I'd drink you dry then let out the loudest belch in your honor." Zero bowed with fake modesty before stepping forward so Kaname and himself were face to face again, inches away from each other.</p><p>      "You repulse me." Kaname scoffed. "The feelings' mutual, princess." Zero mentioned before working up another air bubble and belching louder than before directly in Kaname's face. Zero only laughed as a Kaname took a step back, waving his hand in front of his nose, the smell of Yuuki's and his own blood mixing as one on Zero's breath. "Enjoy that." Were Zero's last words before he shoved his shoulder into Kaname's and walked out of the room. "Ugh...just remember what I said Zero. Remember why I'm keeping you alive and never forget for whom this blood was offered." Kaname grabbed Zero's shoulder before he could fully walk away but Zero shrugged him off. "Yeah yeah, whatever." Zero muttered before he walked out of the room. Kaname growled to himself before he too walked out of the room and made his way to the headmaster's private quarters to clean himself seeing as he, now, needed to get his bathroom fixed. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy my dears and again, thank you for sticking with me for this long. I appreciate you all for your never-ending support. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>